Papierosy i inne nałogi
by MedullaOblongataBlack
Summary: One-shot, HG/SS, teksty Nirvany, odrobina rozważań.


Słowem wstępu: tekstowi zarzucono nielogiczność, ale ja doprawdy jej nie widzę. Na przyszłość: pytajcie lub po prostu piszcie konkretniej.

* * *

Nie zamienił z nią słowa dziesięć miesięcy. Odeszła w gniewie i nie ma co się dziwić. Wszyscy znają tę sprawę.

(morderca, morderca, morderca, morderca, morderca, morderca)

Czy ją kochał? No, oddałby za nią życie. Czy ją kocha? Nie przyzna się. Ma miniaturkę jej zdjęcia w medalionie, jak trzepie włosami na koncercie. To był trzeci, z pięciu na jakich byli. Na ostatnim nakłoniła go do tańczenia pogo. Moje szalone szczęście – pomyślał. Zabrzmiało to cholernie sentymentalnie i banalnie. Moja kobieta. Powiedzmy. Czy była jego? Po części. Bo i ona miała wiele części, dla różnych stron świata. I zmieniacz czasu, dla swoich wszystkich wcieleń. Dlaczego go nie użyła, żeby zajrzeć?

(morderca, morderca, morderca, morderca)

Pamiętał, jak spotkał ją kiedyś na korytarzu. Wtedy pierwszy raz trafił na jego wersję jej. Chciał ją opieprzyć, a ona rzuciła się na niego. Najpierw, jak mu się zdawało, chciała wydłubać mu oczy czy coś w podobnym guście, jednak kiedy już obaliła go na podłogę poczuł jej usta na swoich. Potem uciekła. Była w proszku. Widział jej desperację, kiedy zachowywała się coraz bardziej jak zaszczute zwierze, nie potrafiąc się odnaleźć na wojnie.

Następnego dnia kazał jej zostać po lekcji i zaproponował papierosa. Kto tu się przejmuje demoralizacją zdemoralizowanych uczennic? Na pewno nie on. Uśmiechnął się do wspomnień jej łapczywych dłoni. Oczu, z których wyzierało pragnienie. Hey, to chyba ona zdemoralizowała jego. No może tylko w pewnych kwestiach. Uzupełniali się. Kochali się.

Odeszła szukać dla wszystkich ratunku. Wiedział, czym zajmowała się ze swoją drużyną. Ale odeszła też od niego. Miał nadzieję, że gdyby poznała całą prawdę, wciąż by go chciała.

(morderca, morderca, morderca)

Zamknął medalik z lekkim trzaśnięciem. Zaczął znosić składniki Śmierci Szkarłatnej, którą zamierzał podać Yaxleyowi. Wkurwiał go. I pomyśleć, że takie rzeczy nie raziły jego kobiety, a jego... inne morderstwo już tak. A właściwie jak oni wszyscy ośmielali się mówić kto jest biały, a kto czarny? Na wojnie wszystko ma szarości, nawet święty Albus.

Przypomniał sobie swoją mamę, po Incydencie w ich kuchni. Przypomniał sobie swojego ojca z nożem w ręku i jego kumpla, bez życia. Przypomniał sobie zapach krwi, tak nowy wtedy dla nozdrzy ośmiolatka. Nie patrz, synku, nie patrz. To co zrobił tatuś było złe, jest złe, on... Szloch. Synu, wiesz czym jest morderstwo? To splunięcie Bogu w twarz. Nigdy nie powtórzysz czynu swojego taty.

Jak mógł się usprawiedliwiać? Miała rację, że odeszła. Zrobiła to, co chciał, żeby zrobiła jego matka. Bo był bardzo, bardzo złym człowiekiem. Ona sprawiała, że łagodniał. Była jego kotwicą. Była... Była i nie wróci.

Oczywiście, że Yaxley był zły. Mordował, tak jak on. Torturował. Kiedyś gwałcił, ale przestał trzy lata temu. Miał trzyletnią córeczkę, imieniem Dorothy. Owa córeczka na pewno mimo wszystko go kochała. Przynajmniej póki jeszcze była mała. Mogła go zmienić. Czy miał prawo odbierać jej tę szansę?

Dotknął medalika. Był zimny, mimo dotyku jego skóry. Był lodowaty już drugą godzinę. Miał nadzieję, że nic jej nie jest, że najwyżej po prostu wyrzuciła swój naszyjnik w cholerę. Nie mogła przecież leżeć taka zimna na leśnym poszyciu. Nie mógł o tym myśleć, bo jego medalik zawsze był temperatury jej. Do tej pory jakoś go nosiła. Nie wiedział dlaczego.

(morderca, morderca)

Z jego podobizną.

Chciał się spić. Jego kobieta zawsze robiła najlepsze Diabelskie Sherry. Musiał zadowolić się Ognistą. Nienawidził jej smaku i jej zapachu. Przypominała mu czasy Zanim. W czasach Zanim był cieniem człowieka. Był pustką. I teraz – Po – też się nią stawał.

(morderca)

Usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi. Nie odwrócił się, ponieważ ze skrzypnięciem weszła także piosenka. Zachrypnięty dziewczęcy wokal.

I'm so happy  
Cause today I found my friends  
They're in my head  
I'm so ugly  
But that's ok, 'cause so are you  
We've broke our mirrors  
Sunday morning  
Is everyday for all I care  
And I'm not scared  
Light my candles  
In a daze 'cause I've found god

Nie odwracał się. Zacisnął kurczowo oczy i zwarł pięści. Śnił? To już prędzej halucynacje. A może umierał? Kij z tym.

Poczuł jej dłonie na swoich biodrach. Zaczął śpiewać.

I'm so lonely and  
That's ok, I shaved my head  
And I'm not sad  
And just maybe  
I'm to blame for all I've heard  
And I'm not sure  
I'm so excited  
I can't wait to meet you there  
And I don't care  
I'm so horny but  
That's ok, my will is good

Otworzył dłonie, otworzył oczy. Odwrócił się.

-Miałam nadzieję, że to powiesz, Severusie.

Milczał. Tak bardzo nie mógł uwierzyć. Zapalił papierosa, co miał zrobić. Miał nadzieję, że przyniosła Sherry.

-Poprosił Cię o to, co?

-Owszem.

Uśmiechnęła się.

-Nie mogłaś tego wcześniej wydedukować? Nie mogłaś zapytać?

-Musiałam ochłonąć.

Wyciągnęła butelkę zza pazuchy.

-I może jeszcze seks na zgodę?

Dał jej się zaciągnąć. Patrzył jak wypuszcza dym nosem.

-Nie mamy czasu, zaraz będzie bitwa.

-Kurwa mać.

Odstawił butelkę na blat.

-Bawiłeś się w śmiertelne trucizny? Nieładnie.

-Nie miał mnie kto pilnować.

-Ja się nadaję?

Pocałował ją.

-Bitwa powiadasz?

-Zaraz pewnie Cię wezwie.

Jakby w odpowiedzi poczuł pieczenie w przedramieniu. Jeszcze raz ją pocałował.

-Chłopaki czekają na mnie na górze.

-Macie jakąś armię?

-Coś tam mamy.

-Nie dajcie się nam.

-Nie zostajesz?

-Dołączę w trakcie. Może jeszcze zrobię coś pożytecznego w tak zwanym międzyczasie.

-Między czym a czym?

-Między stawieniem się na jednej służbie i śmiercią na drugiej.

-Nie mów tak.

-Gdzie posiałaś medalik?

-Kupiłam nim coś.

Podała mu małą fiolkę pełną światła.

-Skąd ją wytrzasnęłaś?

-Spokojnie, sam mi dał, kiedy nie miałam na sobie tyle makijażu.

-Jednak nie taka zła z Ciebie dziewczyna.

Uśmiechnęła się i zabrała mu fajkę. Schował krew jednorożca do kieszeni. Pocałunek.

-No to teraz już musimy przeżyć.

Zgniotła niedopałek. Wyszli.

Sama nie wiem, czy użył tej krwi.

( )

* * *

Fragmenty piosenki Nirvany – Lithium. Polecam.


End file.
